The Doctor is Out, Now Complete
by ucsbdad
Summary: There's been a murder at St. Jerome's Hospital. Rick and Kate investigate and find Rick's least favorite cardiac surgeon is a suspect.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor is Out

Part One

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Really? You think I own Castle? Rating: T Time: The future.

The door to the elevator opened and Rick Castle found himself facing his wife and her two lead detectives, Ryan and Esposito. "This must be my lucky day. I missed all the boring paperwork and it looks like you three are headed out for a murder."

Kate smiled and took his hand. "Babe, let's go to my office." She nodded to Ryan and Espo. "We'll meet you there."

Once in her office she stroked his face. "I love you more than anything. I love you more than I ever thought I could love. You know that, right?"

He nodded, looking serious. "I do, but now you're starting to worry me."

She bit her lip. "There's been a murder at St. Jerome's Hospital. According to the uniforms, the main suspect is a Dr. Josh Davidson."

"And you're going to investigate this personally because…?" Castle asked, still a bit worried.

"Josh did save my life, and for a while he was important to me. Even then, he wasn't as important as you were, but I wouldn't let myself act on that. If he's guilty, I want to make sure that everyone sees that I was completely impartial and professional in the investigation. If he's innocent, I'm the best one to prove it. Are you okay with this?"

"You know I've always been massively jealous of every man who's ever shown the slightest interest in you, or that you've ever shown the slightest interest in."

"Every man?" Kate said, raising an eyebrow.

"The pimply faced kid at the coffee shop who smiles at you when we go in will never know how close I've come to beating him to a pulp."

Kate looked at Castle seriously. "Josh was very jealous of you, you know."

Castle shook his head, puzzled. "Jealous of me? He was your boyfriend, not me."

"Sure, but whenever we talked about my day, your name always came up. "We talked to the witness and Castle asked this or Castle noticed that when we ran the vic's financials." And the publicity we got didn't help either. Josh's colleagues started teasing him that his girlfriend was openly sleeping with author Rick Castle. Before we went to LA, Josh and I had a big fight. He wanted me to kick you to the curb."

"He didn't know you at all, did he? You'd never cheat."

Kate laughed. "Can you control yourself on this?"

"I can do anything for you."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Castle winked. "I'll hold you to something, too."

Because of a string of unrelated traffic accidents, Ryan and Esposito arrived at the hospital some five minutes after Lanie and only a few seconds before Castle and Beckett. As Beckett walked rapidly ahead with Ryan, Esposito slowed Castle down.

"You okay with this, bro?"

"Espo, she's married to me. I'm married to her. We're married to each other. Okay, I admit I was jealous when they were, you know, together, but I'm fine now."

Once inside the hospital they headed for the emergency room, where the murder had occurred.

"What do you have for me, Lanie?"

The ME pointed to a body lying on a gurney in one of the curtained off ER rooms. "Dr. Edward Gregg, age thirty eight, works here in the ER. Came in at midnight last night and was found dead at 5:09 by nurse Jessica Knowles. A painfully thin African-American woman raised her hand. "That's me."

"Where was he found?" Kate asked.

"Room F. All the way at the end. Mrs. Gomez is there. She was brought in unresponsive earlier. Heart failure. She was declared DOA. We were going to send her down to the hospital morgue, but we got busy and it slipped our minds I guess."

"Cause of death?" Kate asked.

"Scalpel in the back." Lanie replied. "Right between the T1 and T2 vertebrae and severed the spinal cord. He was dead before he hit the floor. And we have nothing but suspects who know how to use a scalpel and the best place to kill someone with one."

"I object to that!" Said a new voice. "There is absolutely no evidence that any of my staff are involved."

Kate looked over the speaker. Tall, portly, but well dressed and manicured, with a growing bald spot he was trying to hide. "And you are?"

"James Brecon, the administrator of St. Jerome's. I resent such unfounded accusations. I intend to see to it that the reputation of my hospital remains unblemished."

Kate smiled coldly. "Are you alleging that these people do not know how to use a scalpel, or that they wouldn't know how to find the upper thoracic spine?"

"Of course not." Brecon barked. Then reconsidered. "I mean, you have no evidence that any of my people are involved."

"That's why we call such people suspects, Mr. Brecon, and were you here during the time of the murder?"

"Of course not. I was at home. I just arrived and was told of this awful….incident. I rushed right to the ER."

"Then if you have no information on this case, I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of our way."

"Are you telling me to stay out of my own ER?" Brecon said angrily.

"Of course not. Just don't interfere with the investigation." Kate turned to the uniforms who had been the first on the scene. "Were these other people all here when you arrived?" Both cops nodded. She turned to the doctors and nurses. "How about your patients? Could any of them have killed Dr. Gregg?"

Josh answered. "Mrs. Gomez was dead. Mr. Pierce was beaten up in a bar fight and was sedated at the time. He was too far out of it to have stabbed anyone. Jerry Kinman is twelve. Fell off of the back of his idiot brother's motorcycle. His injuries and size would have precluded him being the killer and I doubt he knows what a thoracic spine is. Mr. Johansson had a fractured skull from an auto accident and was on his way to X-ray with Grom, the orderly, while Gregg was standing here. That's it."

Kate nodded. "You were all here then at the time of the murder. Introduce yourselves."

"Dr. Jerry Breen. I'm an intern."

Breen was good looking and apparently knew it. He was doing his best to make eye contact with Kate.

"Sylvia Davies, ER nurse." She was a stocky brunette in her late thirties. Kate noted she seemed to have the upper body strength to plunge a scalpel into someone's back.

"Master Sergeant Charles Kane, US Army."

"What are you doing here, sergeant?" Kate was very curious about this.

"I'm a Special Forces medic. I got training here a couple of years ago on treating trauma patients. I know Drs. Gregg and Davidson from the Sahel, that's the part of Africa south of the Sahara Desert, ma'am…."

"I know what the Sahel is." Kate said.

"War is God's way of teaching geography to Americans: Ambrose Bierce." Castle said. "But Mark Twain said something like that as well."

"Yes, sir." Kane said drily. "Anyway, a group of doctors and nurses from St. Jerome's, St. Paul's and St. Michael's had volunteered for Doctors Without Borders. I was asked to come and share my expertise in trauma care, ma'am."

"I'd think a New York ER would have lots of experience with gunshot wounds." Kate said.

"Most of what you get here are low velocity pistol or submachine gun wounds and the occasional shotgun. In Africa they'd be dealing with higher velocity AK 47 rounds, rifle rounds, machine gun, and mortar wounds. Not to mention mines and IEDs. They do a hell of a lot more damage than what they see here. Plus a little explanation of local customs and beliefs always helps. You'd be surprised how many male western doctors just can't get it through their heads that they can't examine a Muslim woman. Ever."

Kate turned to the next doctor. "Dr. Ralf Semmes." He said. Semmes was thin and older than the other doctors and seemed to be more tired. Kate wondered how he managed the strain of ER work.

"Janet Hayes, ER nurse." Hayes was a bottle blonde. Kate could clearly see her dark roots. Her scrubs were tighter than they should have been for comfort and her shirt was cut much lower than the usual nurses' scrubs, showing of a spectacular cleavage.

"Josie Anderson, ER nurse." Anderson appeared to be of African American and Asian descent with darks skin and a pronounced epicanthic eye fold. She was strikingly pretty, but seemed to hold herself aloof from the rest.

"Peter Grom, orderly. But as they said, I had left when Dr. Gregg was still….Um, here." Grow was tall, slender and pretty obviously didn't want to have anything to do with the murder investigation. Kate wondered if that was because he had something to hide, or not.

"I see you have security cameras. We'll need to see the video."

Brecon cleared his throat. "There's a problem." He stopped and stared at his feet.

"A problem?" Kate asked coldly.

"We had some work done and the contractor….accidentally cut the power to the cameras everywhere but reception and the nurses' station."

"Do you have those?" She asked the uniform.

"Officer Lebowski, Captain. We got those." The senior uniform spoke up. "Dr. Gregg went out of the camera's range at 4:39 and was found dead at 5:09. In that time frame only Sergeant Kane was on camera the whole time. Nurse Anderson was on camera for all but about five minutes. Mr. Grom left at…"

"Thanks, Lebowski. I'll get their statements."

"Yes, Captain."

Kate nodded. "Sergeant Kane, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you first. Can I use that office?" Without bothering to get an answer, Kate headed for the small office off the main ER. The sergeant followed.

"I saw Dr. Davidson glaring at you several times. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

The sergeant smiled. "Yes, ma'am. Drs. Davidson and Gregg didn't get along. I wouldn't say they hated each other, but they fought, verbally, quite often."

"It never got physical?"

"Not to my knowledge, ma'am."

"Why didn't they like each other?"

"Dr. Davidson is constantly looking to get laid. In Mali he was having sex with an Irish doctor named Mary O'Day and a French doctor of mixed French and Berber descent named Claudine de Gaudet. The Berbers were the original inhabitants of North Africa before the Arabs came along some thirteen hundred years ago. Both women left the Doctors Without Borders in Mali at about the same time. Rumor said they were both pregnant by Dr. Davidson. Gregg was angry because it's the next best thing to impossible for a male doctor to treat a female Muslim and those two were the only female doctors they had."

"And what was Davidson's problem with Gregg?"

"He thought Gregg was a hot dog. An adrenaline junkie. He heard that there were some pre-Islamic cave paintings and carvings up north, off towards the Hoggar Mountains. He bribed a Mali Army officer to go on a patrol with them, took a DWB truck and a half a dozen local employees. They got ambushed by local jihadists, mostly got out okay, but Gregg lost the truck, all the medical and other supplies on it and got one local killed and two others badly wounded. Dr. Davidson blew up at Dr. Gregg. Gregg insisted he was doing his job, taking medical care to people who could get to the hospital. Davidson said he was just trying to get some pictures for a magazine article to make himself look like some kind of Renaissance man."

"Do you think that's reason for one doctor to kill another?"

Sergeant Kane shrugged. "Dr. Gregg did get someone killed and local women may have died because of Dr. Davidson. People get killed in my world for a lot less."

"We're not in your world, Sergeant."

Kane smiled. "But maybe someone brought some of that world back here."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor is Out

Part Two

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, stat! Rating: T Time: After Season Eight

Kate sighed. "Can you send Josie Anderson in?"

Anderson came in and sat down. "Before you ask, both my parents were military brats. My dad is half African-American and half Korean. My mom is half Chicano and half Filipino."

"Interesting, but not relevant to the case." Kate replied. "You and Sergeant Kane were talking. What did you and Kane talk about?"

"The military. I was a Navy nurse. We'd been some of the same places, even knew some of the same people."

"Did Dr. Davidson ever hit on you?"

Anderson laughed. "Davidson hit on anything that was female and had a temperature. For that matter so did Dr. Gregg."

That was news to Kate. "Did anyone object? Or not object?"

Anderson shrugged. "Not object? Hayes I imagine. I've caught her with a couple of other men and she's very friendly to both doctors. But she likes sex without any commitment. I doubt if she fell in love with Gregg and killed him when he didn't reciprocate. It's just not her style. I can think of no other reason for her to kill him."

"Can you think of anything that might point to who killed Gregg?"

Anderson shrugged again. "Neither Davidson nor Dr. Semmes got along with Gregg. Gregg seemed to feel the same way about the two of them. Something apparently happened in Africa with Gregg and Davidson, I'm not sure about Dr. Semmes. He seems like a competent doctor and a nice guy."

"Where did you go when you left?"

"Back to see Mr. Pierce, but I could see a doctor was with him. Then I made a quick check around, but I didn't see anything."

"A doctor?" Kate asked.

"I just saw his legs under the curtain, but I'm pretty sure it was Dr. Gregg. I could be wrong, though."

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Anderson shook her head. "Can you send in Dr. Semmes, please?"

Dr. Semmes sat down and immediately said, "I'm an alcoholic. I've been sober now for two years."

"And this is relevant because?" Kate asked.

"Because I know more about medicine than any of the doctors in this hospital. I certainly know more about medicine than that asshole Gregg, but he rode me constantly. Wanted to know if I felt I needed a drink. Second guessed every damned thing I did. Checked my work like I was some damned intern. Acted like he was surprised when I did things right. Not that Davidson was any better. Talked about his trips to Third World countries like he was God's gift to medicine. Holier than thou Josh Davidson. If he spent as much time on medicine as he does on getting into women's pants he'd be about half as good as he thinks he is."

"What I'm hearing, Doctor Semmes, is that you had motive and opportunity."

Semmes smiled nastily at her. "And you're ignoring someone else who had motive and opportunity, your former boyfriend Josh Davidson. Perhaps you still have the hots for him? He seems to think so."

Kate held up her left hand. "I'm married, to Mr. Castle, my partner."

"That hasn't stopped Davidson before. Last year he was caught with a married woman, but her husband is a generous donor to causes that benefit this hospital greatly. It was all hushed up. The husband never found out."

"Do you have any information that might point me to the guilty party? Actual evidence?"

"No." Semmes said angrily.

"And where exactly were you between 4:39 and 5:09?"

"I was asleep in Room B. I'm not as young as I used to be. I laid down to take a nap at about 4:30 and woke up when I heard the commotion when Gregg was found."

"There are no partitions between the rooms, are there? Just cloth curtains."

"If you're suggesting I could have snuck up on Gregg and killed him without anyone seeing me, you're wrong. I didn't kill him."

"I never said you did." Kate said evenly. "I just made an observation."

"Bullshit."

"Thank you. Can you ask Grom, the orderly, to come in?"

"I didn't do anything." Grom whined as soon as he came in. "I was in X-ray with that old dude. People saw me."

"I know, Todd. In addition to people seeing you, the security cameras showed that you spent fifteen minutes drinking coffee and talking to some nurses when you should have come straight back here."

"I did not!" He wailed.

"Mr. Grom, do not lie to me." Kate said coldly.

"They weren't nurses. They're X-ray techs." Grom mumbled.

"How long have you worked here?"

"Seven months. My mom got me the job. She works in medical records."

"And you don't like the job?' Kate guessed.

"I want to be an artist. I'm working on a graphic novel." He tapped a folder he was carrying.

"Let me see it." Kate held out her hand.

"No! It's private."

"Do you want to me to take you to the precinct and put you in a holding cell until I can get a warrant?" Kate knew she could never get a warrant, but Todd Grom didn't know that. He handed the folder over.

Kate as shocked by what Grom had drawn. She had seen a lot, but this sort of thing still could shock her. The graphic novel depicted the violent rape of a young woman by four men. All of the men had Todd's face and very muscular bodies that Todd seriously lacked. The woman was Josie Anderson, but with much larger boobs. Kate kept it on the desk. "Do you think I should show it to Mr. Brecon, or Nurse Anderson?"

"Christ, no."

"Then tell me everything you know about Dr. Gregg and the other people in the ER."

"Gregg was cool. He and Davidson and Breen had a contest going. To see how many women they could bang in the hospital. You had to have pictures to make it official. Breen showed me some of his."

"Anyone from the ER?"

"Just Hayes. Anyone can bang her. I did her as well." He said proudly.

"What about the rest?"

Grom shrugged. "Semmes is a stuck up old prick. Thinks he's better than anyone. Anderson is just as bad. I've only seen Brecon down here once, but he's an asshat." He grinned. "Sergeant Kane is cool. He's a Green Beret. The other chicks…." He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Any reason any of them might want to kill Gregg?"

Grom shrugged. "No idea."

She tossed the folder back to him. "You keep up with that and you'll be in trouble. Now send Hayes in here."

Hayes came in and gave Kate a long, appraising look. "Did Todd show you his porno comic? You'll be in the next one he does."

"Were you in any?"

"Of course. But we're even. I took photos. Care to see?" Without waiting for an answer, she slid her phone across the desk. The phone had photos of Hayes having sex with Grom, then with Gregg, and Breen and with Josh. The rest were with men and women that Kate didn't know, although some were wearing scrubs.

"There's a nice room and a bed not far from here. How about you and your partner joining me?" She licked her lips.

"We're married and I don't share. Neither does he."

Hayes laughed. "I wouldn't share a hunk like that either. Although men can usually be talked into it."

"Let's get back to why I'm here. The murder. Where were you between 4:39 and 5:09?"

"Taking care of Jerry Hinman, the kid who fell off of the motorcycle. He wasn't wearing a helmet and he had on shorts and a tee shirt. He wasn't in bad shape considering what could have happened to him. The little horndog tried to put some moves on me. Grabbed my boobs. But he's way too young."

"I'll have one of my detectives check your story with Jerry. Can you think of anyone who had any reason to kill Dr. Gregg?"

Hayes shrugged. "I liked him. He had real stamina. Semmes didn't like him, but I can't see the old soak having the balls to kill anyone. Grom? No idea. Davidson? If anyone, he would have killed Breen. Breen was well ahead of the other doctors in the pussy sweepstakes."

"The contest to see who could bed the most women?"

"Grom talked, didn't he? Yeah. That one."

"What about Anderson?"

Hayes laughed. "It wouldn't surprise me to find out that the bitch is still cherry. She wouldn't kill anyone. She'd just ignore them, just like she ignores the rest of us."

"Okay, send in Breen."

Breen came in, smiled at Kate and pulled his chair as close to her as he could get. "You are gorgeous, Kate."

"And married." She said coldly.

"It doesn't bother me." He said with a smirk.

"It bothers my husband and it bothers me. And I'm carrying a gun and investigating you as a possible murder suspect. I suggest you be polite."

Breen assumed a neutral expression. "Okay."

"Where were you between 4:39 and 5:09?"

"I was in the empty bay next to where Hayes was taking care of that kid. And she was taking care of the kid all right."

"What do you mean?"

"She was letting him feel her up and grope her, and she was playing with his dick. It was a lot of fun listening to them. Not as much fun as what I had in mind with Hayes, but fun."

"Can you prove that?"

Breen smirked again and passed Kate his phone with photos on the screen. They were pictures of Hayes, with her top pulled up and her pants pulled down and Jerry Hinman with his pants around his knees.

"You can see the date/time stamp on the photos. That's my alibi."

She handed the phone back. She made a mental note to never come to this ER if she could help it. "Do you know anything that might point to Dr. Gregg's killer?"

Breen actually laughed. "Sure. My money is on your ex, Josh Davidson."

"Why?"

"You've heard about our little contest? Seeing who can screw the most women?" Kate nodded. "There's this blonde in purchasing. Really a hottie. Long blonde hair, great legs, great ass, big boobs, the whole package. Well, Josh had been trying to get into her pants for a month or more, but she has a boyfriend and she's not interested. But Josh won't give up. But when we came on shift at midnight, Ed shows us pictures on his phone of him and the blonde. He had totally had her and he laughs at Josh, telling him that he just doesn't have it anymore. He was really pushing Josh. So Josh gets pissed off and swings at old Ed. Now Josh is a big boy, but I don't think he's ever been in a fight in his life. Ed blocks the punch, hooks his leg behind Josh and pushes him down on his butt. Just as Josh swings, both Hayes and Anderson walk in and see Josh knocked on his butt and start laughing their heads off. Josh says he wants to kill Ed, but I pulled him back and Ed walked away. But Josh was really angry. And he said he'd kill Ed. I'll bet he did."

"But you have no evidence?"

"Not a bit." Breen replied.

"Send in nurse Knowles."

Knowles said she'd been at a filing cabinet just out of view of the security cameras, filing reports, but visible to anyone at the nurses station. A quick check with Sergeant Kane and Nurse Anderson confirmed that. And she had transferred to the ER two days before and really knew none of the people. She had no idea why someone would kill Ed Gregg.

"Send in Nurse Davies, please."

Nurse Davies came into the office with a scowl on her face and sat down. "They're all assholes."

"Pardon?" Kate said, a bit surprised.

"All of them are assholes. The three doctors are always giving me a hard time about my weight. Saying they'd all fuck me if I'd just loose fifty pounds. Like I'd want them. Semmes is one of those doctors who think the word God is spelled MD. Hayes is a slut. I don't know if she ever gets any work done. All she does is spread her legs. Grom is a pervert. There was a girl in here, twelve years old. I checked her records for her age. He was doing drawings of her to put in his filthy comic book. Anderson thinks she's so much better than everyone else because she was in the damned Navy. And Brecon is…"

"Can you tell me where you were at the time of the murder?" Kate cut her off.

"I was doing an inventory of the crash cart. If anything was low, I was restocking it. If anything is past its use date, I replace it. What I do is important, even if I don't have a degree from some fancy college. I went to school nights and…"

"Did anyone see you?"

Davies stopped and thought. "Dr. Davidson walked past me and that soldier could see me from the desk. What do we need some soldier in here for, I ask you? It's not like I don't have enough work to do. I have to…"

"Do you have any idea who might have killed Dr. Gregg?" Kate interrupted again.

"They're all assholes. Any one of them might have done it." She replied defensively.

Kate sighed. "Can you send in Dr. Davidson?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor is Out

Now Complete

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: I forget. Do I own Castle? Trick question. Rating: T Time: After season eight.

To her surprise, Rick came into the office with a cup of coffee. "I figured that without your caffeine fix that you'd be climbing the walls by now."

She smiled at him and gratefully took a sip. "Hey, this is pretty good coffee."

"It's the doctor's coffee. They don't share with anyone else. At least until now."

"Okay, babe. Thanks, but you should leave now. Dr. Davidson is my next suspect to interview and he probably won't react well to seeing you here with me."

Rick pulled a chair over to sit next to Kate. "My thoughts exactly. And if he loses his temper, he might just say something he'd regret."

Kate gave him a long look. "You _are_ devious, Mr. Castle."

"I learned from the best, Captain Beckett."

Josh Davidson came in and glared at both Rick and Kate. "So, you're still sniffing after the millionaire writer."

Rick smiled and held up his left hand, showing his wedding ring. "We're married. So I guess that makes us the millionaire writer and the millionaire cop."

Josh sat down and looked angrily around him. "So, you didn't have to settle for the surgeon. You won the lottery."

"We had no future, Dr. Davidson. I realized that, but apparently you never did."

"Dr. Davidson? Remember, bitch, I used to fuck you."

"Neither Rick nor I were virgins when we married. We both knew that, and I've found that I like making love with a man more than I liked being fucked by one."

Josh turned red. "If you brought me here to rub my nose in your newfound wealth, it isn't going to work. Castle, I know you were _fucking_ her while she was supposedly with me, and probably long before that."

Rick laughed. "We made love the first time about a year after she broke up with you."

Josh laughed nastily. "Do you really expect me to believe that? How stupid do you think I am?"

Castle just smiled. "Do you really need an answer to that? Like I said, we didn't make love until a year after she broke up with you."

"She broke up with me? Like hell. I dumped the little slut. And I don't believe a word about you two not fucking since the day you met. I know your reputation, Castle. You never met a woman you didn't try to bang. And that skinny little skank is no better. Don't expect her to be any more faithful to you than she was to me." Josh smiled. "How did she hook you, anyway? Did she tell you that she was knocked up and you're the father? Better have a DNA match done on the kid."

Rick shot to his feet. "She's not pregnant and I know what we did a lot better than some serial sexual predator."

Josh got up, balling his fists.

"Dr. Davidson, sit down!" Kate yelled, breaking in before things got totally out of hand.

Josh glared at her.

"I _am_ going to interview you in connection with a murder. We can do it here, or I can have a pair of uniforms put you in handcuffs and take you back to my precinct in full view of everyone in the ER and the hospital. Which will it be?"

Josh glared at her for a few seconds, then sat. "I didn't do a damned thing."

"You threw a punch at Dr. Gregg earlier, didn't you? Would you like to tell me about that?"

"I lost my temper for a second. That was it."

"And you threatened to kill Dr. Gregg?" Kate added quickly.

"I said I lost my temper and that was it. I was with a corpse. I have no alibi. So you can try to pin this on me to satisfy your ego for when I dumped your skinny ass, but it won't work." Josh shot to his feet. "And I'm not saying another word without a lawyer present." He turned and walked out the door.

"I don't feel as jealous as I did." Rick said. "He's an asshole and he never deserved you."

"He was a huge mistake. The more so because I was with him and not you."

Rick leaned over and kissed her cheek. "All that matters is that we're together now. Always."

Kate looked at the notes she had taken. "I'll get Espo, Ryan and Lanie in here and see if we can break anyone's alibi."

"Do you mind if I sit this one out?" Rick asked.

"Too much like boring police work?" Kate teased.

"Something like that."

Kate and the rest of her team went over what they had for over an hour, but found nothing that would help. Kate decided they should head back to the precinct.

"Ready to go, Castle?" She asked as they left the office.

"Don't you want to arrest the killer first?" He said with a wide smile.

"You know who it is?"

"Of course, my dear Captain. Of course."

"Okay, let us know." She stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear. "But don't gloat."

Castle turned one of the computer monitors around Kate and the others could see it. "I was looking through the security camera footage when I noticed something. You can see here at about 2 AM, Anderson has a large dark spot on the back of her shirt."

"We had a man who'd been in an industrial accident come in. His hands and arms were all greasy. He put his arms around me when I helped him off the gurney. That's all." Anderson said quickly.

Castle nodded. "And when you went out of the view of the camera in the middle of our kill zone, you still had the greasy shirt on. But not when you came back." Castle paused the video to show that Anderson had a clean shirt on.

"This is a hospital. We're supposed to stay clean." She snapped at Castle.

"I went back to the dirty clothes hamper in back." Castle pulled out a dirty shirt with a large grease stain on the back. "Oddly enough, this one also has a blood stain on the front. A small one, but I'd bet it's Dr., Gregg's blood."

Anderson shrugged. "Maybe it is. We all checked Dr. Gregg and I helped put him on the gurney. That doesn't prove a thing."

"But both Doctor Semmes and Nurse Hayes say that you had his feet then."

"I still say I must have gotten the blood on me when I helped move him. What would my motive be?"

Castle smiled coldly. "For that, I needed the assistance of Nurse Hayes." He bowed slightly towards the busty nurse. She bowed back, but bowed so much lower that Kate was afraid her boobs would fall out of the front of her top. "And the good Dr. Gregg's phone, of course." Castle held up a phone. "There are lots of photos of naked women and Dr. Gregg. One in particular is interesting. This young lady. I'd guess she's part African-American and part Asian. According to Hayes, it's your younger sister. A nursing student at Hudson University."

Anderson stared at her feet, her shoulders drooped. "I told her to stay away from that bastard but she wouldn't listen to me. He slept with her and dumped her. Then she thought she was pregnant when she was late. She wasn't, but she stupidly told her fiancé. Then he dumped her. She was heart broken. She dropped out of school, just sat around the house crying and even talked about killing herself."

"So you decided to kill Gregg." Kate said.

"No!" Anderson said forcefully. "I followed him around. I got pictures of him screwing a couple of married doctors here at the hospital and two married patients of his. Having sex with a patient is a violation of medical ethics. When I left the station, I confronted him with the photos. I told him I wouldn't let the hospital sweep _this_ under the rug. I'd post the damned photos on line if I had to. Do you know what he did?" She looked angrily around.

"What did he do?" Kate asked.

"He laughed at me. He said neither the hospital nor the local medical association would do no more than give him a slap on the wrist. After all, it was his first offense, he was a well known humanitarian and the sex was consensual. He laughed and walked away."

"And you stabbed him." Kate finished for her.

Anderson looked at Kate. "I want a lawyer."

Kate pulled out her handcuffs. "Turn around and put your hands behind you. Josie Anderson you're under arrest for the murder of Edward Gregg."

Two weeks later, Castle walked into Kate's office and gave her a quick kiss. "Anything interesting happening?"

"As a matter of fact, I got a call from Janet Hayes, the nurse at St. Jerome's."

Castle laughed. "I can guess. The orgy is at her place. Bring your own sex toys?"

"That was subtext. She had some news about Dr. Davidson. It seems both Drs. O'Day and de Gaudet did get pregnant by him. They both sued him for child support in their home countries. Since Davidson didn't bother to respond, they got all they asked for. Quite a lot of money."

Castle frowned. "But can they collect in the US? It isn't easy to collect child support from a deadbeat dad with a court order in the US. It must be harder for someone in Europe."

"They both complained to Doctors Without Borders, who were quite upset. They told him that if he wants to continue to work for them, he'd better pay his child support promptly and in full."

"Ouch! I bet that hurts. What with his overseas work and pro bono work in the US, he doesn't make that much money. For a doctor, anyway."

Kate smiled. "And there's more."

Castle leaned forward. "Oh, tell me more, Captain Beckett."

"They've decided that it would be better if Davidson didn't have temptation put in his way. He's been told that his next assignment will be in southern Saudi Arabia. A refugee camp for people fleeing the civil war in Yemen. It being Saudi Arabia, the camp is all male. Not just the refugees, but the staff as well. The female refugees are a good fifty miles away. And in between are the Saudi religious police to make sure that there is no mixing of the sexes in any way."

Castle thought for a second. "But all he has to do is leave Doctors Without Borders and he's home free, right?"

"Except that there are already rumors about that he's some kind of sexual predator. Oh, there are hundreds, maybe thousands of NGOs that could always use a doctor, but who knows if any of them would hire him with his reputation now? Apparently he's decided not to push it and be a good boy, pay his child support and go to Saudi Arabia."

"Poor Josh." Castle said, and laughed and laughed.

Kate laughed as well. "Poor Josh, indeed."

Castle sat back in his chair and smiled at her. "You know, Captain Beckett, the orgy is at my place tonight. It's bring your own sex toys."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mr. Castle."

 **Author's note: Interrogation of a Vampire is finally done. It's a crossover between Castle and The Librarian: The Curse of the Judas Chalice. The female leads in both were played by Stana Katic. So, can Kate and a sexy vampire who looks like a younger Kate track down a killer vampire in New York? We'll have to see. Plus, there's a surprise guest at the very end.**

 **I have to read over it and do a bit of last minute polishing, but the first chapter should be up next week, the Good Lord willing and the creek don't rise.**


End file.
